


Little Hunter

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dubcon, request, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqeW9_5kURI. Lucifer has inhabited Castiel's vessel, and the reader notices something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hunter

You'd noticed straight away there was something off with Cas, as soon as he'd walked through the door. Of course, neither Sam nor Dean noticed it, because whatever was operating the angel like a puppet was doing a damn good job. You didn't say anything at first, unsure of the situation, and you waited until the boys had gone to bed, leaving you alone with him.

'We've been friends a long time, Cas.' You said, off-handedly. He looked a little perplexed by the statement, and you smiled, leaning back in your chair, watching him closely. 'I mean, through everything, we've been good friends, right?'

He swallowed, nodding. 'Yes. Of course, Y/N.'

'So, you would notice if there was something wrong with me, right?' Your eyes narrowed, and he stared back, looking a little uncomfortable. 'I mean, I'd assume we're good enough friends that you would know....for example, if I'd been possessed?'

Castiel blinked, and you thought he might play innocent for a little while longer, before a grin unlike anything you'd ever seen on him appeared. 'I really thought it would be Dean who got it first.' The gruffness of Cas' normal voice was gone, and he stood up, shrugging off the trenchcoat, pulling at the blue tie around his neck. 'I wasn't sure how long I could pretend to be comfortable in all these layers.' He looked down in disgust. 'Why so many clothes, Castiel?' He cocked his head to the side as you watched him warily. 'So, wanna take a guess?'

'Lucifer.' You breathed and the devil in angel's clothing smirked, aiming his index fingers at you.

'Bingo. Got it in one.' He slid to sit on the table in front of you, looking down, and you considered bolting, or screaming. 'And I remember you, little one.' His cool fingers reached for you, tilting your chin up towards him. 'You've matured.' He licked his lips. 'I quite like it.' A shudder ran through you at his suggestive tone. You remembered meeting him when he was “Nick”, back when you were fresh on the job, hunting like an amateur and almost getting yourself killed. Dean and Sam had taken you under their wing, and you'd been there for the fight at the end.

'Is – is Cas still in there?'

'Oh yes.' Lucifer nodded, standing up and walking around your chair, brushing his fingers around your neck and across your shoulders. 'He's in here. Screaming out for me to not hurt you. But I'm not going to.' He bent down, his mouth close to your ear, his breath making you inhale and shiver. 'Why would I hurt such a delicate little thing like you, hmmm? When there are _so_ many pleasures I've missed out on in my prison?'

'What do you mean?' You closed your eyes as he crouched beside you, pressing your thighs together against the pounding arousal you knew was so fucking _wrong_. You'd always been attracted to power – it was what got you into trouble in the first place – and there wasn't many with more power than the friggin' Devil.

'Castiel's sensed it before.' Oh god, his fingers were crawling up your leg, imitating a spider, slow moving, tantalising. You bit your lip, hoping he wasn't picking up on your wrong thoughts. 'He's wanted you. He doesn't quite understand like I do, the poor confused boy, but he thinks of you quite often, Y/N.' Lucifer's hand was on your thigh now, his thumb brushing close to your core and your hands clenched in anticipation, your eyes snapping open.

_Stop him, Y/N. This is wrong._

'His thoughts are quite filthy. Not that I don't approve, of course.' His lips were close to your cheek, and you inhaled a shuddering mouthful of air, which did not go unnoticed. 'Ohhh, you're having some impure thoughts of your own, Y/N.' He smiled, his hand now directly over the apex of your thighs, his fingers close enough to feel the heat of you. 'Are you wet, sweetheart? Thinking of the devil between your thighs?'

Your nod was slow and jerky, and Lucifer laughed, using his long fingers to probe at the seam of your jeans, where it disappeared between your legs. You moaned low in your throat, and Lucifer gave a hiss of pleasure.

'Little hunter.' He chuckled. 'What would your friends think of you, knowing you got it bad for the devil? And the angel by the looks of it.'

There wasn't any turning back. Lucifer's fingers pried your legs apart, his thumb pressing against your clit through the denim of your pants, making you cry out. Automatically, his other hand covered your mouth, and he shook his head.

'Uh, uh. Let's be quiet now. Unless you want an audience to this?' You shook your head at him, eyes wide, your blood pounding through your heated veins at the increased arousal from him covering your mouth. 'You're going to have to be quiet, little hunter.' You gave a nod, and he removed his hand, moving from his crouch to kneel in between your spread legs.

'Lucifer -'

'Sssh.' He bent down, pressing his face to your crotch, inhaling obscenely and you groaned, clutching at his head with your fingers, shivering at his proximity. 'You smell divine.' He smirked up at you. 'I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.' His fingers gripped the hem of your pants, tugging gently, and then they were gone. You looked around, seeing them folded neatly on the table, and Lucifer chuckled. 'There are definitely some perks to being me.'

You felt the cold wood of the chair underneath your ass as Lucifer pulled you closer, pushing your thighs apart a little bit more. Your fingers clung to the seat, and your heart thumped so hard, you were sure it was loud enough to wake the dead. Lucifer's tongue snaked out, finding your clit within a second and you groaned, trying to remain quiet.

'If you're not quiet, little hunter, I will stop. Do you want that?' _There was your get out clause. Scream. Call for the boys._ You shook your head, obedient as your conscience retreated to the back of your mind like a sulky teen. Lucifer smiled, resuming his spot with his head between your legs, lapping at your already soaked slit. 'Oh sweetheart, you do taste like the food of the gods.' He chuckled, sending vibrations along your sensitive flesh, before he pulled a hand up, teasing your folds with one digit.

'Please -' You whimpered, squirming on the chair. 'Please, I -'

'What do you need, little hunter?' He asked, Castiel's blue eyes looking up at you, stormy with arousal. 'Tell me.'

'I need to come.' He smiled, sinking his finger inside you, and you stifled a cry of pleasure, the noise stuck as a moan in your throat as he crooked his finger to seek out your sensitive depths. 'Please -' The word was a whisper and Lucifer shushed you, adding a second finger. You continued to moan and whimper for him, your hips pushing forward to seek more friction, and he bent his head, licking and sucking at your clit as he fucked you with his long fingers, bringing you to the edge of completion.

'Let me taste you,' he muttered, pulling away a little, watching your face. 'Let me feel you come, little hunter.'

You fell, gasping, trying to remain as quiet as possible as you came with the devil's fingers inside you, the tremors racking your body as you threw your head back. Lucifer kept moving his hand until you were completely spent, before pulling away and licking his fingers clean. He watched you recover, your chest heaving, as he reached down and palmed his cock through his black slacks.

'Not the equipment I'm used to working with...' He muttered. 'But it'll do.' You raised your head from the back of the chair as Lucifer stood, his fingers unbuttoning your shirt to expose your bra-clad breasts. 'These, on the other hand, are beautiful. Except for the fact that you're still wearing far too much.' He clicked his fingers, and you felt a rush of cool air over your now bare skin. Instinct kicked in and you went to cover yourself, only to find the devil holding your arms to your side as he bent over you to capture your lips in a short and sweet kiss. 'Don't you dare, little hunter.'

'Why do you call me that?' You breathed, feeling the coolness of his skin against yours, and he raised an eyebrow, pulling you from the chair to stand, his hands on your waist to support your still orgasm-wobbly legs.

'Because I'm taller.' He dead-panned, his eyes dragging over your body. 'Hmmm, this angel doesn't know what he's been missed. Pity I'm taking it first.' You shrieked as he span you, finding yourself pressed against his front with your back to him, his hand over your mouth once again. 'Hush.'

Both of you stilled, listening for any sign that either Winchester had stirred, and after a few long seconds of feeling Lucifer against you, his arousal twitching in his pants, he released you from the tight hold, but kept his hands on your waist.

'Bend over the table.' He ordered, and you shivered, taking a step forward to do as he asked. You placed your hands on the wooden surface, slowly leaning over as Lucifer groaned in appreciation behind you. 'That is a lovely picture. I imagined you doing this when I first met you. Watching that beautiful little cunt surround my cock – hmmm, heaven.' He chuckled. 'And it's as close as I'm gonna get.'

You felt the air shift in the room as he removed his own clothing, and seconds later, his hardness pressed into you, the length of him resting against your ass, making you bite down on your tongue to prevent from begging. You were already giving it up to the devil; begging for it would only cement your weakness.

Lucifer rubbed against you a few times, before he pulled back, holding his cock against your entrance, and a moan escaped your lips. 'Oh, you're so wet. So ready for me, little hunter.' He applied a little more pressure, and your body automatically moved back towards him. 'Practically begging.' Lucifer's mutter made your skin flush with heat, and he pushed inside you, stretching you around his width. His hiss as he was fully sheathed in your warmth made your walls flutter around him.

He leant forward, pressing his body close to yours as he remained still, letting you adjust to his size. 'You are so hot.' He grunted, his hands sliding underneath your body to cup your breasts. 'Would you have been this ready for Castiel?' You nodded, and he growled, pulling you up off of the table as he started to thrust into you. 'Really? He wouldn't have even known how to make you come, little hunter. Even now, he's asking me to stop, saying you're his – but you're not are you?'

You gasped as he gave a sharp thrust, hitting _exactly_ the right spot and your head shook. No, you knew it. You'd always wanted Castiel, but this? This was every sinful thought you'd never breathed to anyone. And Lucifer knew precisely what you wanted.

'Poor Cas.' His voice was beside your ear, his arms holding you fast as he angled his hips to plunge into you at a harder pace. 'He knows. He's lost you. But he's still feeling all of this.' You cried out, and Lucifer's hand covered your mouth again. 'He can feel the warmth of your pussy, the wetness as you part so beautifully for me. The feel of your skin....' He grunted, using the hand not covering your mouth to fondle your breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. 'He can feel it, and he _loves_ it.'

Determining whether Lucifer's words were truth or not was out of your capability; especially when you were being ploughing into the table where you'd last eaten dinner with the brothers. Your fear of them walking in on this escalated with each moment, but it only served to increase your arousal, your basic _need_ for the man fucking you.

He pulled out suddenly, and you whimpered in loss, before he turned you around. His hands were on your shoulders, pushing you to your knees, and it clicked into your mind exactly what he wanted from you. You nodded, bending to his will, kneeling before him, his cock at eye level.

'You want this?' He asked, and you knew that if you said no, he wouldn't force it. Lucifer preferred to corrupt; he wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want. If you _really_ wanted this to end, he'd let it.

But you didn't want it to end.

With a nod, you moved your mouth forward, closing your lips over his tip, before sliding down, satisfied with the guttural moan he gave. You swallowed around him, hollowing your cheeks, finding the courage to run your hands up his thighs to grab his ass, pulling him closer. The move provoked another growl from him, and it spurred you on. You moved your tongue around his length as you took him down, tasting the salty precum on the tip, tracing the length of him. His hand threaded through your hair, and you thought for a moment he might pull you closer, but instead, he pulled you off, panting as he looked down at you with blue eyes not his own.

'You are very good. But I want to come inside you, little hunter.' He pulled you up, dragging you up his body to wrap your legs around his waist. 'I have so many plans for you.' He muttered, kissing along your collar bone. 'So many, little hunter.' He kept calling you that, and you wanted to be offended, but it curled inside your belly like a mark of possession.

'Lucifer -' You gasped, as he laid you on the table, lining himself up to push into your body once more. The single thrust tipped you over the edge, careening headfirst into another orgasm, and Lucifer fucked you through it, holding onto you as you slid along the varnished tabletop. 'Oh, g-'

His hand was over your mouth again, a sly smile on his face. 'Let's not.' He didn't remove his hand, containing your cries as he rammed into you, his cock pulsing before he released himself, long thick ropes of come painting your insides as he gasped and pressed his face into your breasts. His hand slipped away from your mouth, and you looked up at the ceiling, feeling bliss like you'd never known course through your body, your breath coming hard and fast.

Lucifer slowly, withdrew, standing straight as he looked down at you, sweaty, spent and leaking his come onto the table top. A smirk crept over his face as he dressed himself, leaving you where you were.

'You make such a pretty sight, little hunter.' He reached over when he was clothed, running a finger down between your breasts, over your abdomen. 'I'll be back for you.' You frowned, pulling yourself up, ignorant of the state you were in. He saw the movement, pulling you from the table to hold you close, attacking your mouth with vigour before breaking away. 'You need to stay quiet about this. No telling the Winchesters. That could end very badly for you.' He looked down, flicking your still hard nipple with one finger. 'And I would hate for anything to happen to you, little hunter.'

You gasped as a cold breeze swamped the room, and Lucifer was gone. Your fingers touched your lips, still feeling his touch lingering all over you, and the stickiness between your thighs brought reality crashing down. You were unsure what you would do. You wanted more, but you knew it was wrong.

So wrong.

Maybe you'd shower first. Sleep on it.

Then you'd decide.

 


End file.
